A Heart's a Heavy Burden
by hophigh
Summary: I'm not even going to attempt a summary... ;) Rated T just in case... HOWLxSOPHIE (DANGER-FLUFF AHEAD)
1. Chapter 1

**DANGER-FLUFF AHEAD**

SOPHIE POV

We are all standing in the meadow, watching the lake glisten in the afternoon sun. Howl, Markl, and I. Us. A family. We really are, now. Howl and I have been married for less than a month, but it seems like forever ago we were saying our vows. I smile and close my eyes, taking a big breath. Once again, I feel the overwhelming sense of peace I always get when I'm out here.

I glance at Howl, and he smiles at me. I smile back, and we lean towards each other. When our lips meet, I pretend, just for a second, that everything is OK. That the war is over, nonexistent even; that that rotten Suliman isn't stripping witches and wizards into practically corpses; that everything - just _everything_ - is perfect.

When we break apart, we see Markl stalking back to the portal entrance. He calls over his shoulder, "If you're going to make out for the entire time, then don't expect me to watch!"

We just smile as we watch him leave.

I lean into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He hugs my shoulders in response. As I lay my head on his chest, I hear the sound of his heartbeat, beating in time with the grass billowing in the breeze. I'm always fascinated with it; seeing as he's only had it for about 2 months. It seems like a miracle.

As we stand there, watching the sunset, a thought comes to me. "Howl?"

"Hmmm?

"Remember, when you first brought me here, you said I could make a flower shop with these?" I gesture to the flowers.

Howl turns to me, and his eyes brighten. "Do you want to?

"I do."

Howl beams and we kiss again. I love it when he kisses me.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Well, here's the story! I love Sophie and Howl, so I made this. Please review & tell me if you like it! I don't know if I should continue, or if it should just stay a one-shot. Thanks and _have a nice day!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**DANGER-FLUFF AHEAD**

SOPHIE POV

I wake up in a cold sweat, bumping my head on one of Howl's trinkets hanging over the bed. My dream, it felt so real, so vivid. I turn my head, looking at the clock. _2:13_. It's much too early to wake, but I can't seem to get back to sleep. _Maybe some fresh air will clear my head, _I think.

I try to quietly slip out of bed, but before I can get two legs out Howl mumbles, "Go to sleep, love."

I smile and quietly shush him. As I attempt to swing my other leg out, Howl reaches out and pulls me back under the covers. "Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing" I say quickly, but he isn't fooled.

I exhale. "I had a nightmare."

Howl props himself up on one elbow, his blue eyes filled with worry.

I start. "We were walking through the woods, and we heard screaming a-and we run to the sound, and we see Markl lying there, but when I look back, you were gone, and I run back to where we came from...and...and...you were..." I start sobbing. My sentences aren't coming out right, and I can't finish. Howl just holds me, trying to calm me down, repeating, "Shhh. It's okay. It's okay."

When I finally do calm down, I whisper, "It was so scary, Howl. I thought I lost you" After a few moments, I add, "I love you."

Howl gently brushes my silvery hair away from my face, smiles, and says, "I'll always love you. Forever and beyond."

I love it when he kisses me.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-Hello again! Did you like it? I know I'm definitely not the best writer, so _please_ give me advice if you review! I still don't know how this story will end up... Should I just make this a one-shot collection or should I make a story? Thanks for reading and _have a nice day! _  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**DANGER-FLUFF AHEAD**

HOWL POV

"Ready to fly?" I ask, smiling like a fool.

"As I'll ever be," Sophie answers.

I grasp her waist, and I feel her shaking.

"I'm nervous," she admits, looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Don't be. Just close your eyes, and jump. I'm right here." She bites her lip and nods.

I say, "On the count of three. One...two...three!" And we soar off into the night sky.

SOPHIE POV

First comes the screaming, then comes the laughter. From me, of course. I rarely get to fly, and whenever I do, It's always nerve-wracking. We spin and dive and dance, all while meters and meters above the ground. I start kissing him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, only to be interrupted by the boom of fireworks.

"Wow." I breathed, staring at all the colors dancing with the stars. I look up at Howl, and see the fireworks being reflected in his clear, blue eyes.

"Best birthday ever," I whisper quietly.

I love it when he kisses me.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - Hi again! I said the word "dancing" like 3 times...Thanks SOOOO much to _Writer And Bookworm_ for reviewing! Again, please review and _have a nice day!_  
**

**P.S. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
**

**P.P.S. This idea came to me while I was brushing my teeth-Should the next chapter be Sophie finding out she's pregnant? PROS-It could give me an actual plot line (yay!) CONS-It would be a challenge for me to write. What do you think? PM me or review to tell me your opinions!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**DANGER-FLUFF AHEAD**

SOPHIE POV

I walk down the steps, probably the most nervous I had ever been in my life.

When I get to the bottom of the stairway, I see Markl sitting at the dinner table, studying. Howl is sitting with him, reading.

"Howl? Can we talk?" I call out.

Howl nods and follows me up the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Calcifer raise his eyebrows at me, but I just ignore him.

We step out on the balcony. We are silent for a couple of moments until Howl breaks the ice.

"Are you OK? You seem tense."

I take a deep breath. "Howl, we're having a baby."

He turns to me, his eyes wide. "Y-you mean...?"

I nod. "Yes."

He raises his arms, and I wince. Even though he has never ever done so, I think he might hit me. Instead, he hugs me. Tightly.

He gently kisses my neck. "I'm so happy for you. For us." he whispers into my shoulder.

When we break apart, I can't hold in my fears any longer. "But Howl, how will we do it? We have Markl, and the flower shop, and the Witch of the Waste, and-" He silences me with a kiss, and I relax a little.

"We'll find a way."

I love it when he kisses me.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE- Hi again! So... Sophie's pregnant! For some reason, this chapter was my favorite to write. Probably because now we have an ACTUAL PLOTLINE! (celebratory music) (confetti) Oh, and I've noticed something. These chapters are getting shorter and shorter. Sorry! I'll get in a longer one next time. Please review and_ have a nice day! _Also, HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE!****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

CALCIFER POV

I can tell something isn't right with Sophie. She's just curled up in a ball on the couch, which she almost never does. She seems to be sleeping, but when Howl comes in she bolts up to hug him.

Even Howl's not acting himself. I hear him tell her, "How about you get some rest. I'll handle dinner." She starts to protest, but he silences her and gently pushes her in the direction of the stairs.

Once she's up the stairs, Howl turns to me and says, "Run some hot water for Sophie's bath." I roll my eyes, but obey.

He then takes food out of the cupboard and brings it towards me. I duck my head instantly. Howl raises his eyebrows, but continues cooking.

He cooks silently for awhile, then I speak. "Howl, something's not right with Sophie. I can feel it."

Howl sighs. "I guess you deserve to know. Sophie's pregnant."

I nod. "I'm not surprised. Does Markl know?"

"We told him last night. I can't tell if he's happy or scared."

I nod again, and eat another potato peel.

MARKL POV

Wow. Okay. Gosh, my head is spinning. I'm trying to get my mind around the fact that this _is _happening, but I just... can't. I know I shouldn't think about Sophie and Howl the way I do. I know I shouldn't think about what you have to do to get somebody pregnant. But sometimes I just can't help it. They really do those things. I guess babies are happy things, and I get that. It's just... so hard to think that the Howl that I've grown up with is going to be a father. I mean, a _real _father, not like the kind of father he is to me. As I think about it, I realize - I don't mind. I mean, they're adults. It's not like they aren't married, because the are.

Gosh.

I need to go to bed.

**DANGER - FLUFF COMES NOW  
**

SOPHIE POV

I stagger out of the bathroom, my face pale and my hair a mess. I don't make it two steps into the hallway before sinking down against the wall. I exhale, and rest my head in my hands. _Is this going to happen all the time? _I think tiredly.

I don't know how long I stayed like this, but I'm awakened from my 'trance' when I hear footsteps. I look up and see Howl walking towards me. He sits next to me and kisses my cheek.

"This is hard," I complain, placing my hand on my stomach.

"Hmmm," he replies, and starts to play with the collar of my bathrobe.

We stay quiet for a moment, but I have to swat Howl's hand away when he starts to take my bathrobe off. "Howl! _Markl is in the other room,_" I say through clenched teeth.

Howl just smiles and starts whistling. I can't stay mad at him.

"I love you, you know." I say.

I love it when he kisses me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - Hi! Happy new year! Sorry I haven't updated in awile... Did you like the long chapter? I took a couple of lines from one of Judy Blume's books (Then Again, Maybe I Wont before you ask) for Markl's monologue thing. My sister asked why Calcifer wasn't surprised when he learned about Sophie's pregnancy, and I just had to answer, "Because we're talking about Howl." XD Please review and _have a nice YEAR!_**


End file.
